remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon 3 The Movie: Spell of the Unown
is a 2001 Japanese animated film directed by Kunihiko Yuyama as the third feature-length Pokémon movie. It was released in Japanese theaters on July 8, 2000, and the English adaptation, entitled Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unown was released on April 6, 2001. This adaptation was produced by 4Kids Entertainment and the last one distributed by Screen Gems, meaning it's the latest in the series to be re-released in IMAX by Carolco Pictures. Like its predecessors, it is preceded by a 20-minute short film titled Pikachu and Pichu, which marks the debut of the mischievous Pichu Bros., who help Pikachu reunite with his trainer after being separated (without Ash even knowing, due to him preparing a party to celebrate the day Pikachu and he first met). This was also the first Pokemon movie to premier in an IMAX theater. The realistic Crystalization and UNOWN created a 3D effect in the movie It was also the last Pokémon movie released theatrically in the UK and in Latin America. According to IMDB, the movie was released before the airdate of "The Totodile Duel" episode on Kids' WB (5 May 2001). This created continuity errors for the audience, such as Ash suddenly having a Totodile and a Noctowl and Misty having a Poliwhirl instead of a Poliwag. In the United States, this film was rated G by the MPAA on its original release. The re-release, though, was re-rated PG "for some tense moments". Carolco Home Video re-released the film on VHS in widescreen in March 2008 and re-released it as part of the DVD collection Pokémon: The First Three Movies on April 7, 2009. Plot Pikachu & Pichu The film comes accompanied by a short minimovie featuring Pikachu. In this minimovie, Pikachu and his friends are left on a skyscraper in Big City by their trainers, who go off to prepare an unknown surprise for the Pokémon. Pikachu meets the Pichu Brothers, saving the younger one from falling off an opposite building. Pikachu is chased off a flagpole by a group of Murkrow and uses a group of Hoppip to reach the other side, sending Meowth who is window-cleaning, flying into a billboard. The Pichu Bros. assist Pikachu to return to his friends but they end up going on a journey across the city to the Pichu Bros' playground. On the way, they get chased by a Houndour who they later encounter again. The angry Houndour chases the three around until he nearly knocks the playground over. Pikachu, the Pichu Bros., Houndour and their assortment of friends manage to save the playground. Pikachu realises it is nearly six o'clock and he must return to his friends before Ash, his trainer, does. Pikachu and the Pichu Bros. use a tire to get to the building, sending Meowth flying again. The three arrive in the nick of time, the Pichu Bros. departing. Ash, Misty and Brock arrive and take the Pokémon into a room where a party has been laid out for them in celebratin of Ash and Pikachu's one-year anniversary of their first meeting. The Spell of the Unknown The feature film focuses on the beautiful town of Greenfield. A resident of the town is Professor Spencer Hale, a research scientist who is researching on the elusive Unown. He and his assistant, Skyler, discover a site of ruins but Hale is sucked into the dimension of the Unown. His disappearance leaves his young daughter Molly alone with her mother disappearing previously. Molly finds a box of tablets containing Unown images and begins resembling the letters which summons the Unown themselves. The Unown use their powers to make Molly's wishes come true, transforming her manorhouse into a crystal-like palace which spreads across the town and cutting her off from the world. A fake Entei is created to represent Molly's father. Various people come to help sort out the Unown, including Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother. Meanwhile by pure chance, Ash and his friends have landed into Greenfield in the process and agree to join in the rescue mission to save young Molly. However, Entei kidnaps Delia, following Molly's request for a mother as well. Through Entei's powers, Delia is hypnotised into thinking she is Molly's mother and ends up being kidnapped. Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokémon head out to the mansion to save Delia, communicating with Professor Oak and Skyler thanks to a PokéGear device given to them by a Pokémon trainer named Lisa. Team Rocket try to investigate the mansion only to be blasted out of the air by Entei into the depths of the mansion. Molly watches Ash and co. through a television and falls asleep, imagining herself being a Pokémon Trainer. Entei creates a dream version of Molly as an adult trainer and takes her to battle Ash, Misty and Brock. She first fights Brock but her dreamed-up Pokémon are stronger then his, and then she has a more friendlier fight against Misty in an underwater battle but the winner isn't shown. Ash manages to locate Molly and Delia, but Molly refuses to leave with him and the mansion transforms. Entei refuses to allow Ash to leave with his mother, and fights his Pokémon. He then blasts Ash and Pikachu off a cliff, but they are saved by the arrival of Ash's Charizard. Charizard with Ash on his back, battles Entei until he is knocked out of the sky. Entei nearly kills Charizard until Molly commands him to stop and begs that no more fighting happens, which manages to stop Entei. Ash and his friends convince Molly to leave with them, Entei revealing he was created by the Unown to be her father. The Unown suddenly lose control of their powers and start to seal the group in the mansion. Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Misty, Brock, Delia, Molly and Team Rocket escape down to the hall where the Unown are. Pikachu and Charizard attempt to break the forcefield protecting the Unown, but they are joined by Entei, combining their powers to destroy the shield with Molly's support. Entei sacrifices himself and the Unown return to their dimension, reversing all of their effects on the world and returning Professor Hale to the ruins where he vanished. The group venture outside where Professor Oak, Skyler, Lisa and others meet them. Team Rocket hide in the mansion upon seeing all of the police outside and vow they will succeed or fail in their next scheme. In the credits, Charizard and Lisa depart from Ash's company, and Molly is seen with her own Teddiursa and is reunited with her father, and later, her mother. Cast The character name on the left denotes the original name in the Japanese version, and the character name on the right is the name used in the English dub. Box office The film made $17,052,128 in America, with the film creating more revenue at the foreign box office, making $51,359,147 respectively. The film may not have been as successful in the box office when compared to previous films, (Pokemon: The first movie made $163,644,662, Pokemon: 2000 made $133,949,270.) Despite this, the movie still made a significant profit margin with a worldwide gross of $68,411,275. Reception Reviews for Pokémon 3 were mixed, but the film received more positive reviews when compared to its two predecessors, Pokémon: The First Movie and Pokémon: The Movie 2000. The film aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes reported that 26% of users total enjoyed the film (averaging a 4.2/10 score) and Metacritic reported that a score of 22/100 was given (based on 18 reviews). Soundtrack Pokémon 3: The Ultimate Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the third series and the movie. Many of the songs were featured on the Totally Pokémon album, but as that was not released outside of America and Australia, this soundtrack gave European fans a chance to own the music. In Australia, some copies of the CD were released with a bonus disc of the musical score of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (which was also released as a separate disc worldwide), Pokémon The Movie 2000 Original Motion Picture Score. The Japanese and English-language soundtracks contain different tracks. The second track, "To Know the Unown" was performed by girl group Innosense. Tracks 13 to 15 are karaoke versions. The CD also features two Pokémon videos, the Pokérap and a scene from the film, which are accessible upon insertion of the disc into a computer. Tracklisting #Pokémon Johto Version #To Know the Unown #Pikachu (I Choose You) #All We Wanna Do #He Drives Me Crazy #You & Me & Pokémon #Song of Jigglypuff #Pokémon GS #Two Perfect Girls #Pokémon Johto #Biggest Part of My Life #Medley from "Spell of My Life" #Pikachu (I Choose You) Version #Song of Jigglypuff Version #You & Me & Pokémon Version Category:2001 films Category:Anime of 2000 3: The Movie Category:Screen Gems films Category:Carolco films Category:Animated films